Pahkles/Episodes
Season 1 #Pilot: The pilot describes the premise of the show. This episode contains a 50's-esque musical number performed by the Pahkles called Pahk Around the Clock, a parody of Bill Haley and the Comets' Rock Around the Clock. #Chores Galore/Pahkles At Work (8/5/15): Chores Galore: When Chris instructs Liam to do his daily chores, the Pahkles try and help him out, but a few are messing around instead. Pahkles At Work: The Pahkles explore Chris McLean's job as an actor and go along with him on his day shift. However, for McLean himself, Fame Pahkle acts so clingy to him that it gets on the others' nerves. #Aqua Pahkles/Rainy Day (8/5/15): Aqua Pahkles: The McLean Family has planned a visit to a local waterpark. Little do they know that the Pahkles have tagged along, too, especially P.E. Pahkle, who loves swimming. Rainy Day: Liam and Mia are bored during a pouring rainstorm, so they try and contact the Pahkles to provide entertainment. Unfortunately, things go too far as Potter/Presto Pahkle tries to cast a spell as he exits a window in order to end the rainstorm. #Pahkin' at the Playground/Chez Pahkles (8/12/15): Pahkin' at the Playground: Once Mia begins her first day of Kindergarten, she accidentally drops her backpack in front the school door, allowing the Pahkles to escape to the Kindergarten playground. The Pahkles themselves explore the playground until Smarty Pahkle somehow lands at a school-made sundial in the playground and informs that it's 9:55 a.m., a mere 5 minutes until recess begins. Can the Pahkles return the backpack to Mia and jump inside it before recess starts and especially before Mia's friends notice the furry critters as well? Chez Pahkles: The Pahkles set up their own restaurant for the McLean Family dubbed Chez Pahkles. #Pahkle Park Adventure/Mall Mania (8/12/15) Pahkle Park Adventure: Chris takes his children to an amusement park as a reward for their excellent behavior at school. He also allows the kids to take the Pahkles with them. At the park, the Pahkles are delighted by the sights and sounds the park has to offer during an exploration. Mall Mania: For their parents' anniversary, Liam and Mia try to pick the right present for them at the mall. The Pahkles split up into couples to buy merchandise for the McLean parents as well. #Paramedic Pahkles/BBQ Hullabaloo (8/19/15) Paramedic Pahkles: Liam has come up with a case of the chickenpox, so the Pahkles try and make him feel better. BBQ Hullabaloo: The Pahkles decide to check out Chris McLean's BBQ he is hosting for a family reunion at the backyard. #Swapped Talents/Twin Trouble (8/19/15) Swapped Talents: Potter/Presto Pahkle's spell goes awry as he ends up switching Purge, P.E., Perth, and Coward's talents and personalities. Potter and the unaffected Pahkles must try to revert the spell before Liam and Mia notice. Twin Trouble: Yin Pahkle ends up pursuing her sister Yang Pahkle on a wild goose chase around Chris McLean's house. The other Pahkles must try and stop the twins before too much havoc occurs. Season 2 Season 3 Specials #Pahkles' Spooky Showcase: A Halloween special divided into 3 separate stories similar to The Simpsons' "Treehouse of Horror" series. They consist of Psycho Smarty, in which Smarty shows her true evil form at night to try and murder Liam and Mia, Zombie A-Pahkle-lypse Now, in which all the Pahkles except for Coward become zombies as a result of being force-fed expired Halloween candy, and The Earring, which is a parody of The Ring. Category:Pahkles Category:Episodes